cinta dan persahabatan
by Nau ZoNa Lovers
Summary: Akankah permintaan maaf zoro di terima ? Apakah zoro akan jatuh cinta pada nami ? Lalu bagaimana dengan persahabatan mereka ? Yuk RnR yess :D
1. Chapter 1

Cinta dan Persahabatan

Hari ini adalah hari pertama kalinya mahasiswa dan mahasiswi masuk kampus seperti biasnya. setelah libur panjang mereka, mereka semua akan segera beraktivitas seperti biasanya mulai dari belajar, presentasi, praktik dan masih banyak kegiatan lainnya. Disana terlihat zoro yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan alat-alat tulis yang akan dibawanya. Dan di sisi lain terlihat juga nami yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pakaian yang akan dipakainya nanti saat akan pergi ke kampus. Tak lama setelah itu mereka berdua tiba di kampus.

Di cerita ini karakter zoro adalah seorang laki laki yang cuek dan dingin, kenapa bisa dibilang cuek dan dingin ? Soalnya zoro itu selalu cuek dan dingin setiap ada wanita yang mengejar ngejar dirinya, selain itu dia adakah tipikal orang yang mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja kecuali wanita, karena saat ini teman wanita zoro adalah nami atau bisa di bilang nami itu adalah sahabat dekat zoro dan yang terakhir zoro adalah orang yang tampan jelas sekali banyak wanita yang mengejar ngejar dirinya.

Sedangkan nami karakternya yaitu dia adalah seorang wanita yang cantik, baik, mudah bergaul dan nami adalah sahabat terdekat zoro. tetapi setelah dipikir pikir biarpun nami adalah seorang wanita tapi dia itu orangnya tomboy atau bisa disebut perempuan tetapi penampilannya mirip layaknya seorang laki laki.

"hai zoro kun" sapa nami

"yosh"jawabnya singkat

"oi zoro kun bagaimana dengan libur panjangmu ? Apakah mengasikkan ?"tanya nami

"biasa saja nami, tak ada yang istimewa dengan libur panjangku" jawabnya

"loh kenapa bisa begitu zoro kun ?"

"ya karena tak ada gadis gadia cantik shihihihi"

"ah dasar kau ini zoro kun, ternyata libur panjang tak membuat otakmu jadi normal ya, shihihihi

"oh ya zoro kun mau bermain basket denganku ?" tambah nami

"ayo siapa takut, pasti nanti aku yang akan menang"

"percaya diri sekali kau ini zoro kun, apa kau tak ingat kemarin saat kita bertanding siapamyang menang ! Aku kan ?"

"ya itu kan kemarin nami kalau sekarang aku yang akan mengalahkanmu"

"kalau negitu coba saja, ayo kita buktikan siapa yang akan menang"

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju lapangan basket yang berada di ruang sebelah ruang seni melukis. Dsana terlihat nami yang suudah sangat bersemangat dan tak sabar ingin mengalahkan zoro. Prittt .. Pertandingan dimulai. Tak lama kemudian nami memasukkan bola ke ranjang zoro. Saat melihat hal itu zoro mulai marah dan kesal pada nami. Dan bukk ,, zoro mendorong nami. Najipun terjatuh di lantai.

"oi zoro kun, kenapa kau mendorongku ? Ini xurang namanya"

"peduli apa nami, yang penting aku mendapatkan bola ini"

Tak lama kemudian nami bangkit dan merebut bola dari zoro dan srekkk .. Bola masuk lagi ke ranjang zoro. Dengan begitu permainan ini di menangkan oleh nami.

"kau ini memang payah zoro kun, masak kalah dwngan seorang wanita ?"

"oi nami memangnya kau perempuan ya ? Bukankah kau ini setengah laki laki setengah perempuan shihihihi"

"diam kau zoro, dan bukk ,, sebuah pukulan jatuh di kepala zoro"

"oi nami apa yang kau lakukan padaku, ini sakit bodoh"

"kau yang bodoh"

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, semua mahasiswa masuk ke kelasnya masing masing. tak lama kemudian di kelas zoro dan nami ada seorang guru bp yang masuk.

"hei diam hei diam ada guru mau maauk ni"kata seorang anak laki laki teman sekelas zoro

"selamat pagi anak anak"sapa guru bp itu

"selamat pagi buk"jawab semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi serempak

"hari ini kalian akan kedatangan teman baru, dia datang dari pulau punk hazard, saya harap kalain mau berteman dan bersosialisasi dengan mahasiswi baru kita ini" kata guru bp

"ayo robin silahkan masuk" ujar guru bp lagi

"ya buk terimakasih"ujar robin

"selamat pagi teman teman"sapa robin

"selamat pagi robin" jawab semua serempak

"waaaa,, gadis yang sangat cantik, benarkan brook ? kata usopp

"benar, memang gadis yang sangat cantik" tambah brook

"menurutmu bagaimana zoro apa dia cantik ?"tanya nami

"kurasa tidak" jawab zoro singkat

"kalau begitu, silahkan robin pilih tempat duduk yang kosong"kata guru bp

"baik buk"kata robin

Robin berjalan menuju bangku kosong dan tak disangka bangku kosong itu bersebelahan denga bangku zoro dan nami.

"bolehkah ak duduk disini"kata robin

"tentu saja"kata nami

"kalau begitu saya kembali ke ruangan saya dulu ya anak anak, selamat siang" kata guru bp sambil berlalu meninggalkan kelas

"siang buk"jawab semua serempak

"oi, namamu robin ya .."kata nami

"iya, namaku robin"kata robin

"kenalkan aku nami" kata nami sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada robin

"dan ini namanya zoro, itu luffy, yang ini sanji, itu frangky, yang ini chopper, yang itu usopp dan yang terakhir itu brook" tambah nami lagi

"yosh, salam kenal robin"kata mereka semua serempak kecuali zoro, dia kan memang orangnya seperti itu

Setelah beberapa jam pelajaran telah selesai, kini saatnya semua mahasiswa untuk pulang. Saat hendak pulang robin tergesa gesa karena dia takut ketinggalan bis, dan saat dia hendak berlari dia menabrak zoro dan brukk .. Mereka berdua terjatuh

"oi, kalau jalan pakai mata dong"kata zoro galak

"ma,, maafkan aku, maaf aku terburu buru sekali sampai sampai aku menabrakmu"kata robin sambil merapikan bukunya yang berjatuhan

"hah ? Ternyata kau, sial"gerutu zoro sambil membantu merapikan buku robin

"eh zoro kun, maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja, aku yang salah, kumohon maafkan aku"kata robin

"sudahlah lupakan"kata zoro sambil pergi meninggalkan robin

Dalam hati robin berkata"laki laki itu, kalau di lihat dia begitu tampan, biarpun dia galak dan cuek, ak malah semakin tertarik padanya".

"oi zoro, nanti kita jadi pergi makan bersama kan ?"tanya nami

"yosh, nanti kau aku jemput"jawab zoro

"baiklah kalau begitu"kata nami

Sorepun berganti malam, kini saatnya kru SHP makan bersama di restaurant untuk merayakan kedatangan teman baru mereka robin.

Ting tong.. Ting tong .. Suara bel di rumah nami berbunyi

"ya, tunggu sebentar"ujar nami

Krekkk,, pintu terbuka, "oi nami ayo kita berangkat sekarang"kata zoro

"iya zoro kun sebentar, aku akan mengambil tasku dulu" kata nami

Setelah beberapa menit, nami keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi bersama zoro. Tak lama awtelah kejadian itu mereka berdua sampai si sebuah restaurant, disana sudah terlihat semua kelompok SHP sudah berkumpul kecuali robin.

"dimana robin ?"tanya frangky

"sepertinya dia agak telat, soalnya tadi dia bilang begitu padaku"jawab nami

"ee lihat, itu dia robin chan"kata sanji

"iya itu dia orangnya"tambah nami

"selamat malam semuanya, maaf aku terlambat"kata robin

"tak apa robin, kita juga baru sampai kok, benarkan zoro ?" kata nami sambil menatap zoro yangbswdang duduk di sampingnya itu

"yosh"kata zoro singkat

"rabin chan kau benar benar sangat cantik malam ini, kau benar benar membuatku jatuh hati robin chan"kata sanji sambil berdiri dan berputar putar

"shihihihi kau ini ada ada sanji kun"kata robin

"kalau begitu biar aku tuangkan sake untuk gadis secantik dirimu robin chan"kata sanji

"memuakkan"kata zoro

"oi marimo sialan, apa yang baru saja kau katakan ?"tanya sanji sambil menatap zoro tajam

"kau ini memuakkan sanji, mau maunya jadi busak wanita"jawab zoro yang tak mau kalah menatap tajam pada sanji

"kau ini marimo sialan, kau ini benar benar membuatku marah, ingin rasanya aku memukulmu"kata sanji

"oi sanji kun, zoro kun kalian ini apa apaan ! Sudah diam jangan bikin keributan di tempat ini"kata nami yang tak kalah galaknya dengan mereka berdua dan sperti biasa sebuah pukulan melayang di kepala mereka berdua.

setelah semuanya selesai makan, semuanya kembali ke rumah masing masing

"zoro kun" teriak robin

"yosh"kata zoro

"maukah kau mengantarku pulang ? Aku tak berani kalau harus pulang sendirian" kata eobin memohon

"aku tak bisa eobin, karena aku harus mengantarkan nami pulang"jawab zoro

"oi zoro kun, sudahlah antarkan saja eobin pulang, biar aku bersama luffy, lagipula eumahku dan eumah luffy kan satu arah ? Benarkan luffy ?" Ujar nami

"yosh, benar zoro biar aku saja yang mengantar nami lagipula rumah kami kan searah" tambah luffy

"baiklah kalau begitu"

"kalau begitu ayo zoro kun kita pulang"

"yosh"

"zoro kun bolehkah aku bertanya padamu ?"

"yosh, kau mau tanya apa robin"

"sejak kapan kau kenal sengan nami chan ?"

"sejak kita masuk kuliah, memangnya kenapa ?"

"tak apa hanya ingin tau saja, lalu apa kau menyukainya ?"

"hah ? Menyukai wanita setengah laki laki itu ? Shihihihi kau bercanda ? Tentu saja tidak, mana mungkin aku menyukai dia, lagipula dia itu bukan tipeku"

Zoro tak menyadari bahwa nami mengikuti mereka dari belakang, ternyata saat luffy hendak mengantarkan nami untuk pulang nami menolak di antarkan oleh luffy, karena nami ingin mengikuti zoro dan robin. nami tak ingin ada yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya mengikuti zoro dan robin maka dari itu nami menyuruh luffy untuk pulang terlebih dahulu.

"apa ? Zoro menyebutku wanita setengah laki laki ?" kata nami lirih

Nami yang sontak mendengar perkataan zoro itu tiba tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya, lalu dia menangis.

"sejelek itu kah aku di hadapanmu zoro sampai sampai kau menyebutku seperti itu ?"kata nami sambil terus menangis

bersambung


	2. Chapter 2

Cinta dan Persahabatan

Pagipun tiba, seperti biasa zoro menjemput nami di rumahnya.

"oi nami, ayo cepat keluar kita sudah terlambat ini" teriak zoro

Setelah beberapa menit zoro menunggu ternyata tak ada jawaban dari nami, lalu tiba tiba pelayan nami keluar

"eh tuan, maaf tuan nona nami sudah berangkat kuliah duluan, tadi dia berangkat pagi pagi sekali"

"oh begitu ya bik, kalau begitu saya permisi ya bik" kata zoro aambil meninggalkan rumah nami

Setelah sampai di kampus zoro segera mencari nami di kelasnya. Disana dia tak melihat sosok wanita berambut orange itu.

"oi luffy kau melihat nami ?" tanya zoro

"tadi pagi sih akh melihat nami, kalau sekarang sih tidak"

"tadi dimana kau melihatnya ?"

"di ruang bp"

"yosh, arigatou luffy"kata zoro sambil berlari meninggalkan luffy

"oi zoro kau mqu kemana ?"Tanyya luffy

"mencari nami" katanya singkat

Setelah sampai di luar ruang bp, zoro melihat sosok wanita berambut orange itu keluar dari ruang bp.

"oi nami"sapa zoro

Nami tak menjawab sapaan zoro dan hanya menoleh. Zoro mendekati nami dan berkata "kenapa tadi pagi kau berangkat duluan ? Tak seperti biasanya kau berangkat duluan seperti tadi"tanya zoro

"memangnya kenapa ? Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu"jawab nami cuek dan berjalan meninggalkan zoro

"oi, kau mau kemana nami" teriak zoro lalu mengejar nami

Setelah jarak mereka dekat zoro memegang tangan nami "oi, kau mau kemana ? Kenapa tak menjawab pertanyaanku"

"lepaskan tanganmu zoro" bentak nami

"oi kau ini kenapa nami ?"

"sudah kubilang lepaskan tanganmu" teriak nami sambil melepaskan tangan zoro sehingga tangan zoro menjauhi tanggannya itu

"oi, apa yang kau lakukan ?"

Nami tak menjawab dan terus berjalan meninggalkan zoro. Tetapi daei kejauhan zoro masih tetap mengejar nami untuk mendapatkan jawaban sebenarnya ada apa dengan sahabatnya itu.

"sudah kubilang jangan dekati ak zoro, pegi kau !" teriqk nami

"kau iini sebenarnya kenapa nami ?"

"kau masih tanya padaku kenapa ? Harusnya kau tanya pada dirimu sendiri kenapa kau mau berteman dengan wanita setengah laki laki sepertiku ? Kata nami tegas

"oi nami soal itu,," sebelum zoro menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba tiba nami berlari meninggalkan zoro dan berkata"jangan pernah kau menganggu ku lagi, mulai sekarang kau bukanlah temanku !".

Semenjak kejadian itu zoro tak lagi melihat sosok wanita berambut orange itu. Di kelas rasanya sangat sepi sekali tanpa kehadirannya. Sudah lama sekali dia tak berangkat kuliah hingga zoro dan teman temannya tau kalau nami mengundurkan diri dari kampus. Tak ada yang tau apa alasannya nami mengundurkan diri dari kampus bahkan dosen dosenpun tak ada yang mau memberi tau alasannya. Hingga suatu saat zoro dan teman temannya sudah lulus mereka tetap saja tak mendapat kabar dari sahabatnya nami. Sudah beberapa kali zoro mencoba ke rumah nami untuk menemuinya dan ingin minta maaf padanya tapi hasilnya selalu nihil karena ternyata nami sudah pindah rumah dan kembali ke tempat asalnya di east blue.

2 tahun telah berlalu setelah kepergian nami. Hingga suatu saat zoro di pertemukan oleh nami secara tidak sengaja di sebuah rumah sakit. Saat itu zoro sedang di rumah sakit untuk menjenguk bibinya yang sedang melahirkan dan tak di sengaja zoro melihat sosok wanita berambut orange terlihat dan sangat mirip dengan nami meski zoro belum yakin sepenuhnya kalau itu adalah nami. Bagaimana tidak coba bandingkan nami yang barusan ia lihat dengan nami yang dulu, nami yang ini dia sangat cantik, anggun, rambutnya terurai panjang, dewasa dan pandai berdandan sedangkan nami yang ia kenal kan rambutnya cepak, tidak pandai berdandan, tidak terlihat dewasa bahkan terlihat seperti laki laki walaupun sebenarnya ia cantik.

Zoro mencoba mengejar wanita itu tetapi wanita itu tidak tau kalau ada seseorang laki laki mengikutinya. "maaf nona apa benar nama anda nami ?"tanya zoro ramah

"iya benar"jawab nami sambil menengok kebelakang mengikuti suara itu

"ternyata kau benar nami yaa ? Ini ak zoro sahabatmu waktu dulu" kata zoro

"zo,, roo"kata nami gugup

"eh maaf tuan saya bukan nami, maksut saya tadi nama saya namina, permisi tuan saya masih ada urusan lain"kata nami gugup dan meninggalkan zoro

"eh nona tunggu," kata zoro sambil berjalan mengejar wanita itu

"ah sial, dia sudah pergi" gerutu zoro

"aku yakin sekali kalau itu adalah nami sahabatku yang dulu meninggalkanku"kata zoro lirih

Keesokan harinya zoro datang ke rumah sakit untuk mencari informasi tentang gadis itu. Tentu zoro di buat penasaran olehnya sampai sampai zoro semalaman tak bisa tidur dibuatnya.

"selamat pagi suster"

"ya selamat pagi, ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?"

"begini suster, saya mah bertanya apakah disini ada seotang dokter yang bernama namina ?"

"namina ? Maaf tuan disini tidak ada dokter yang namanya dokter namina. Disini adanya dokter nami tuan, beliau adalah dokter kandungan"

"nah maksut saya itu suster, dokter nami, lalu dimana ya suster saya bisa menemui dokter nami ?"

"ruangan dokter nami di sebelah sana ya tuan, tetapi kalau jam swgini dokter belum datang, mungkin sebentar lagi dokter nami akan datang"

"kalau begitu saya akan menunggunya suster, terimakasih ya suster atas informasinya, saya permisi"

"ya tuan sama sama"

Setelah beberapa jam zoro duduk menunggu sahabatnya nami akhirnya tak lama kemudian zoro melihat nami yang sedang berjalan dari kejauhan.

"ha ? Zoro kun kenapa dia ada disini, bukankah kemarin aku sudah bilang kalau aku ini bukan nami"katanya dalam hati

"oi, nami" sapa zoro

"maaf, tuan saya ini bukan na,,"zoro memotong pembicaraan nami dan ia memeluknya erat erat

"oi nami, kau jangan membohongiku lagi, aku bukan orang bodoh, kenapa dulu kau pergi meninggalkanku ? Apa salahku nami ? Apa karena kau mendengar pembicaraanku dengan robin malam itu ?"

Belum sempat menjawab kemudian nami melepaskan pelukannha dan berkata"maaf zoro kun aku telah membohongimu, tapi aku kan sudah berkata padamu, jangan pernah kau mengganggu hidupku lagi, dan maaf aku harus segera masuk ke dalam masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan"

"oi nami tunggu"kata zoro

Nami tak menghiraukan kata kata zoro dan ia tetap masuk ke dalam ruangannya itu

"oi nami aku cuman ingun mengatakan aku menyesal dulu selalu mengejekmu, aku benar benar minta maaf nami, ku mohon maafkan aku" teriak zoro

Pagi pun berganti malam, kini terlihat nami keluar dari ruangannya dan tak jauh dari ruangan nami terlihat sosok pria berambut hijau lumut yang sedang duduk menunggu seseorang.

"oi nami, kata zoro

Nami menoleh ke sebelahnya itu dan ia melihat zoro, begitu ia melihat zoro ia langsung memalingkan muka dan pergi menjauhi zoro. Nampak dari kejauhan zoro mengejar nami.

"oi nami, maafkan aku, aku benar benar menyesal telah memperlakukanmu seperti itu"

"sudahlah zoro kun, lupakan setelah aku pikir pikir tak ada gunanya memarahimu sampai seperti ini"

"arigatou nami, aku berjanji tak akan bersikap buruk lagi padamu"

"yosh"

"oi nami sekarang kau hebat ya sudah jadi orang sukses, Tak ku sangka orang sepertimu ternyata sekarang bisa menjadi seorang dokter"

"kau juga, aku tak menyaka kau sekarang menjadi direktur perusahaan besar zoro kun"

"eh dari mana kau mengetahui itu ? Bahkan aku belum cerita padamu"

"apa kau lupa ? Kemarin aku kan menolong bibimu bersalin, dia banyak menceritakanmu,"

"oh jadi begitu ya, ngomong ngomong kau pulang dengan siapa ? Mau aku antar ? Ini kan sudah larut malam tak baik kalau wanita pulang malam malam sendirian"

"aku bawa mobil zoro kun, jadi maaf kita harus berpisah sampai disini, selamat malam zoro kun"

"eh, jadi begitu ya ? Baiklah selamat malam nami, besok aku akan menjemputmu untuk makan siang bersama"

Bersambung


	3. Chapter 3

Cinta dan Persahabatan

"selamat pagi suster"

"selamat pagi, eh ini kan tuan yang kemarin ? Ada apa tuan ? Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

"begini suster saya mau tanya, dokter nami sudah ada di ruangannya belum ya ?"

"biasanya sih kalau siang begini dokter nami ada di ruangannya, tapi biasanya sebentar lagi dokter nami izin keluar untuk mencari makan siang"

"oh jadi begitu ya, kalau begitu terima makasih ya sus"

"iya tuan sama sama"

Tak lama kemudian zoro pergi meninggalkan ruang informasi dan pergi menuju ruangan nami. Saat hendak mengetuk pintu ruangan nami tiba tiba krek ,, pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan ada sosok wanita keluar dari ruangan itu. Ternyata nami, dan kebetulan sekali wanita ini keluar pikir zoro

"oi, zoro kun ? Ada apa kau siang siang begini kemari ? Bukankah bibimu sudah sembuh ?"

"apa kau lupa nami ? Hari ini kan kita ada janji makan siang bersama"

"eh zoro kun tapi kan aku belum menyetujui itu"

"eh sudah, ayo pergi biar aku yang mentraktirmu kata zoro sambil menggandeng tangan nami

"eh ,, tapi ,,"

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju parkiran dan nami masuk ke mobil zoro. Setelah beberapa menit di perjalanan akhirnya sampai juga mereka berdua di sebuah restoran.

"oi zoro kun dengar dengar kau pernah menjalin kasih dengan tashigi chan ya ?"

"eh, dari mana kau tau hal itu ?"

"bibimu kemarin yang menceritakan hal itu padaku"

"wah ternyata bibi banyak cerita ya tentang aku"

"ya begitulah, tapi ngomong ngomong bukankah kalian seharusnya sudah bertunangan ?"

"yosh, sebenarnya kami memang sudah bertunangan tapi kau tau apa yang dia lakukan ? Dia malah pergi dan mencampakanku"

"oh maaf zoro kun aku tak bermaksut mengingatkanmu"

"yosh tak apa nami, lagipula biarpun aku sangat mencintai dia tapi kalau kelakuan dia masih seperti itu berselingkuh di belakangku, aku rasa tak ada seorang laki laki yang tahan dengan kelakuan seperti itu"

"yosh kau benar zoro kun, lebih baik kau melupakan wanita itu dan berhenti memikirkannya"

" kalau begitu ayo makan keburu makanannya dingin "kata nami sambil tersenyum

"yosh"

Setelah beberapa menit mereka menghabiskan makanannya tiba tiba di belakanag mereka terdengar suara serampangan yang tidak asing lagi bagi mereka, ternyata itu luffy

"oi zoro, nami" teriak luffy

"eh lihat zoro itu luffy"

"yosh"

"eh tunggu siapa itu yang bersama luffy ? Emmm itu kan ? Itu kan law, trafalgar law, kenapa dia bisa bersama luffy ?"

"oi nami lama tak berjumpa, bagaimana kabarmu ?"

"luffy, baik ak baik, bagaimana denganmu ?"

"aku juga baik, oi nami dengar dengar kamu sekarang sudah jadi seorang dokter ya ? Pasti gajimu besar, traktir aku daging hang besar dong" rengek luffy

"eh kau ini , kau tak berubah ya luffy setelah 2 tahun tidak bertemu ternyata kau tetap sama, baiklah untuk kali ini kau ak traktir tapi ingat lain kali kau tak akan aku traktir lagi kalau pun kau memintanya kau harus mengembalikan uang itu serta membayar bunga padaku hihihihihi"

"kau tetap saja ya nami, dasar kucing pencuri" kata luffy kesal

"oi law, ayo sini jangan hanya berdiri saja disitu" teriak luffy

"yosh" kata law singkat dan beranjak menuju meja makan luffy

"selamat siang" sapa law

"siang" jawab nami

"eh kau ini law kan ? Trafalgar law ? Bukankah kau ini adalah seorang dokter bedah serta pemilik rumah sakit TL ? lalu bagaimana bisa kau bersama luffy ? Aku rasa kau ini termasuk orang yang sangat sibuk jadi mana sempat makan siang di luar seperti ini ?" tanya nami

"ternyata kau tau banyak ya tentangku" jawab law cuek

"oi nami jadi begini torafa ini memang orang yang sangat sibuk, bahkan dia kadang tak ada waktu menemui orang orang seperti ku ini tapi kau tau kan nami aku sudah kenal lama dengannya jadi bagaimanapun juga dia pasti menyempatkan waktunya untukku, lagipula kami juga ada bisnis dengan torafa" jawab luffy

"dan kebetulan sekali kami bertemu kalian disini" tambah luffy

"oh jadi begitu ya ?"

"apa kalian sedang berkencan ?" tanya law

"eh, berkencan ?" nami kaget mendengar kata kata itu kemudian mukanya memerah malu tersipu ya bagaimana tidak nami kan sejak awal menyukai zoro, hanya saja zoro yang tidak memperdulikan perasaannya itu sewaktu mereka kuliah dulu.

Untuk mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan malunya itu nami segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga "maaf ya teman teman aku harus pergi duluan soalnya ini sudah msuk jam kerja dan aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit, oh iya zoro kun biar aku naik taksi saja lagipula rumah sakitnya tidak begitu jauh kok, kalau begitu selamat siang" kata nami

"yosh hati hati ya" jawab zoro

"wah nami kenapa dia buru buru pergi padahal kita kan baru bertemu sebentar" tambah luffy

Setelah kepergian nami tiba tiba law memulai pembicaraan mereka bertiga

"eh luffy nami wanita yang menarik ya ?"tanya law

"ah biasa saja torafa" jawab luffy singkat

"tapi dia benar benar menarik, sepertinya aku tertarik pada wanita itu, wanita yang dewasa mandiri dan tidak manja, kira kira dia sudah punya kekasih belum ya ?"

"dia belum punya kekasih"jawab zoro

"eh kau, bagaimana kau tau hal itu ? Kata law kaget

"aku kan sahabatnya jadi jelas aku tau semua tentaang nami" ujar zoro

"kalau begitu ini kesempatan bagus bagiku untuk mendekati wanita itu"kata law

Bersambung


	4. Chapter 4

Cinta dan Persahabatan

Pagi ini nami tidak begitu bersemangat untuk pergi ke rumah sakit itu di karenakan kondisi tubuh nami yang kurang begitu baik di pagi itu. Badannya terasa panas dan dia merasa sedikit pusing. Saat tiba di rumah sakit nami merasakan pusing dan ingin pingsan. Saat hendak masuk ke ruangannya tiba tiba BRUKK nami terjatuh dan tubuhnya di pegang oleh law. Setelah itu law segera menggendong dan membawa nami ke salah satu kamar pasien yang berada di rumah sakit tersebut. Setelah nami di periksa oleh law, kemudian law memberikan obat pada nami agar nami cepat sembuh. Setelah kurang lebih 10 menit nami pingsan tiba tiba ia terbangun dan kaget karena melihat sosok laki laki bertopi berada di sampingnya.

"eh law, kenapa kau ada disini ? Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Dan kenapa aku terbaring di tempat tidur seperti ini ? Jangan jangan ,,, kau ? Aaaa ,, apa yang kau lakukan padaku law ? Teriak nami

"eh jangan salah paham dulu nami, aku tak melakukan apapun padamu, aku hanya menolongmu saat kau hendak pingsan tadi."

"eh begitu ya"

"tadi kau pingsan nami, lalu aku membawa mu ke tempat ini, aku juga sudah memeriksa dan memberikanmu obat. Kau ini benar benar keras kepala ya sudah tau sakit masih memaksakan diri untuk bekerja"

"eh jadi begitu ya, arigatou law"

"oh iya law bukankannya aku memaksakan diri untuk bekerja tapi disini masih banyak pasien yang membutuhkanku, aku harus memeriksa mereka agar mereka cepat sembuh"

"iya aku tau itu memang tugasmu sebagai seorang dokter menyembuhkan pasiennya agar dapat sehat kembali, tapi seorang dokter juga harus memperhatikan kesehatannya dan mulai sekarang aku yang akan merawatmu serta pasien pasienmu serahkan saja padaku"

"eh law tapi kau, kau kan dokter bedah ? Apa kau bisa melakukan tugasku sebagai dokter kandungan ?"

"kau tidak tau ya, ternyata aku salah menilaimu aku kira kau banyak tau tentang aku, ternyata kau tidak tau yang satu ini, asal kau tau nami aku juga mengambil jurusan kandungan jadi aku ini adalah dokter bedah sekaligus dokter kandungan juga"

"benarkah ? Kau hebat sekali law bisa mengambil dua jurusan sekaligus, kalau begitu aku percaya padamu, akan aku serahkan pasienku padamu, tapi kau kan tidak bekerja disini apa kau bisa melakukan hal itu ?"

"Asal kau tau nami mulai sekarang aku bisa berbuat apa saja disini karena rumah sakit ini sekarang sudah aku beli, aku menanam saham disini jadi aku juga bisa bekerja disini"

"oh jadi begitu ya, baiklah" kata nami tersenyum

"yosh kalau begitu beristirahatlah dulu nami nanti aku akan kembali lagi untuk memastikan keadaanmu"

"yosh"

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu di ruang informasi terlihat sesosok laki laki beramput hijau lumut dan itu adalah zoro. Nampaknya zoro ingin mengajak nami makan siang.

"eh tuan lagi pasti mencari dokter nami lagi ya ?"

"iya suster kok tau kalau aku mau mencari dokter nami ? Errrr"

"ya biasanya kan kalau tuan kesini selalu mencari dokter nami hehehe, tapi kelihatannya dokter nami tidak ada di ruangannya"

"lalu dimana dokter nami sekarang ?"

"sepertinya beliau sedang sakit tadi ada dokter trafalgar law yang mengantar dokter nami masuk ke ruang ugd"

"kalau begitu terima kasih ya suster atas informasinya:

"sama sama tuan"

Setelah mendengar kejadian itu zoro segera masuk ruangan dan mencari dimana ruang ugd berada. Sesampainya disana zoro tidak menemukan keberadaan wanita berambut orange itu. Saat dia hendak pulang dia melihat nami sedang berbaring di tempat tidur. Zoro segera masuk untuk menemui nami.

"nami kau kenapa ? Kau baik baik saja kan ?"

"zoro kun kenapa kau ada disini ? Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau aku sedang di rawat disini ?"

"tadi aku bertanya pada suster, katanya kau sedang sakit dan berada di ruang ugd tetapi saat aku hendak mencarimu kesana ternyata kau sudah tidak ada, saat aku hendak pulang aku melihatmu sedang berbaring disini dan aku masuk untuk menemuimu"

"oh jadi begitu ya ?"

"kau baik baik saja kan ?"

"iya zoro kun kau tak usah menghawatirkanku untung tadi ada law, dia yang menolongku dan membawaku kesini"

"loh bagaimana dia bisa ada disini ? Bukankah rumah sakit yang ia miliki itu rs TL ?"

"iya, itu benar tapi sekarang law sudah membeli rumah sakit ini dan dia menanam saham disini, jadi dia bisa bekerja disini juga"

KREKK,,, suara pintu terbuka

"eh law"

"yosh"

"oi zoro kenapa kau bisa ada disini ?"

"jadi begini law sebenarnya tadi aku mau mengajak nami untuk makan siang tapi kata suster dia sedang sakit makannya aku mencarinya dan menemukannya terbaring disini"

"emmmm" jawa law singkat

"oiya nami nanti kau sudah boleh pulang, sakitmu sudah tidak terlalu parah, kau hanya perlu beristirahat antara sehari atau dua hari di rumah dan jangan lupa meminum vitamin yang ku berikan"

"benarkah law ? Ah aku senang sekali terima kasih ya"

"yosh"

"kalau begitu ayo nami aku antar kau pulang" kata zoro

"eh zoro kun tapi,,"

"sudah ayo sini aku gendong kau sampai mobilku"

"eh ja..." sebelum nami menyelesaikan kalimatnya zoro sudah menggendong nami dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu

"oi law aku duluan ya"

"yosh, berhati hatilah kalian"

"yosh"

Setelah zoro meninggalkan ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju mobilnya tiba tiba nami memukul mukul dada zoro yang kekar itu.

"oi zoro kun turunkan aku, aku malu tau"

"sudah diam saja kau nami, aku tak ingin kau kenapa kenapa makannya aku memperlakukanmu seperti ini sudah tahan sebentar, sebentar lagi kita juga akan sampai"

Nami hanya terdiam mendengar kata kata zoro itu dan sampailah mereka di depan mobil zoro. Zoro segera membawa masuk nami ke mobilnya itu. Setelah mereka berdua masuk mobil zoro segera mengendarai mobilnya itu dan mengantar nami ke rumahnya. Setelah sampai di rumah nami zoro meggendong nami sampai ke kamarnya.

"zoro kun arigatou, maafkan aku yang selalu merepotkanmu"

"kau ini bicara apa sih nami ? Kau ini kan sahabatku jadi sudah seharusnya aku membantumu"

"eh jadi cuman sebagai sahabat ya ?" kata nami lirih

"oi nami apa yang barusan kau katakan ?"

"eh tidak zoro kun tidak"

"yosh, kalau begitu aku pula g dulu besok aku akan kesini untuk menjengukmu"

"yosh, sekali lagi terima kasih zoro kun, hati hati di jalan ya"

"yosh"

Bersambung


	5. Chapter 5

Cinta dan Persahabatan

Hari ini adalah tepat 2 hari nami tidak bekerja di rumah sakit di karenakan badannya yang masih sakit.

"huh, semoga beaok aku sudah bisa pergi ke rumah sakit, kalau aku tidak segera ke rumah sakit bagaimana sengan pasien pasienku ?" kata nami lirih

Ting tong... Ting tong ... Suara bel rumah nami berbunyi

"ya tunggu sebentar" kata nami lirih

"huh siapa ya pagi pagi seperti ini sudah bertamu ?" tambahnya lagi

KREK ,,

"eh law ? " kata nami kaget

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ?" tambahnya lagi

"jadi aku ngga boleh kesini ni ?" tanya nya

"eh bukan begitu law, bukan begitu maksutku ?" jawab namj gugup

"jadi kenapa aku tidak di suruh masuk kalau aku boleh kesini ?"

"eh iya sampai lupa, hehehe ayo law silahkan masuk biar aku siapkan minum untukmu"

"eh tak usah repot repot nami, lagipula aku hanya mampir sebwntar kok"

"sudah tak apa law, kau ini kan tamu disini"

"tapi kan kau masih sakit ?"

"sudah jangan khawatir law aku sudah sembuh besok aku juga sudah akan pergi bekerja lagi"

"baiklah kalau kqu memaksa"

Setelah beberapa menit setelah kepergian naki, akhirnya nami kembali dengam membawa 2 gelas orange jus.

"ini law, silahkan diminum"

"iya nami twrima kasih, maaf ya jadi merepotkanmu"

"eh tak apa law,lagipula kau ini kan direktur di tempat aku bekerja"

"yosh, oiya nami ini aku bawakan buah buahan untukmu agar kau cepat sembuh"

"eh kau tak perlu repot repot law, lagipula aku kan sudah sembuh"

"tapi aku tidak mwrasa kerepotan kok"

"oiya nami, apakah zoro sudah menjengukmu ?"

Mendengar pertanyaan law itu sesaaat suasana menjadi hening dan nami berpikir "oiya aku sampai lupa, katanya zoro kun mau menjengukku ? Tapi kenapa Sampai saat ini dia tak menjengukku ? Padahal aku berharap sekali dia mau menjengukku dan memastikan keadaanku"

"oi nami" teriak law

"eh law, maaf"

"kenapa kau diam ? Kau memikirkan kata kata ku ya ? Atau kau sedang memikirkan zoro ?"

"eh tidak law bukan begitu, bukan begitu maksut ku" kata nami gugup dan mukanya mulai memerah

"oh ternyata benar ya kau sedang memikirkan zoro" kata law kecewa

"tidak law, aku tidak memikirkannya, lagipula sejak 2 tahun yang lalu aku sudah bertekad untuk tidak mikirkannya lagi "

"eh jadi, jadi kau menyukai zoro ya ?"

"iya .. Tapi itu dulu law, dan sekarang semuanya terasa begitu rumit setelah kembalinya dia di hidupku lagi, ya lebih tepatnya setelah kemunculannya akhir akhir ini"

"jadi kau belum bisa melupakannya ya nami ?"

"aku tak tau law, tapi yang pasti aku tau sepertinya dia masih mencintai tashigi"

"emm,, nami"

"ya law, ada apa ?"

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu ?"

"apa law ? Katakan saja"

"jadi begini nami mungkin ini begitu cepat bagimu, tapi aku harus mengatakan ini padamu karena ini adakah sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu di pikiranku, sampai sampai aku tak bisa tidur dibuatnya. Jadi begini nami asal kau tau nami, aku sangat mencintaimu, aku sayang padamu nami dan aku tau nami kita memang belum saling mengenal satu sama lain tapi percayalah padaku nami, aku benar benar serius dengan hubungan kita nanti, aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanmu apa lagi menyakitimu, percayalah padaku nami dan aku mohon tolong beri aku kesempatan".

"eh law, ta,, tapi,," muka nami memerah mendengar kata kata law itu

"tak apa nami, kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Aku ,,, aku akan memberikanmu waktu untuk memikirkan jawabanmu itu"

"baiklah law, ak berjanji setelah aku siap aku akan mencarimu untuk membahas masalah ini"

"yosh,aku akan menunggu waktu yang tepat itu nami. Oiya nami kalau begitu aku pergi ke rumah sakit dulu ya soalnya ini sudah masuk jam kerja"

" iya law, berhati hatilah di jalan dan terima kasih sudah menjengukku" kata nami tersenyum

"yosh, sma sama nami, selamat siang, aku mencintaimu nami"

Nami hanya tersenyum mendengar kata kata law itu.

Haripun berganti pagi. Hari ini nami begitu antusias untuk bekerja kembali di rumah sakit.

"emm,, pagi yang indah."

"pagi yang indah untuk mengawali aktivitasku hari ini"katanya lirih

"yosh, aku sudah siap untuk kembali bekerja" kata bami penuh semangat

Setelah beberapa menit di perjalanan sampai juga nami di rumah sakit.

"selamat pagi suster" sapa nami

"selamat pagi dokter nami, selamat datang kembali di rumah sakit" kata salah satu suster yang sedang duduk di meja informasi

"yosh, terima kasih suster"

Nami segera berjalan menuju ruangannya dan meninggalkan ruang informasi. Saat hendak masuk ruangan dia melihat sebuah karangan bunga tergeletak di depan pintu ruang kerjanya.

"bunga dari siapa ini ? " pikir nami dalam hati

To : Nami

Selamat pagi nami, pasti kamu kaget dan bertanya tanya tentang karangan bunga ini ? Pasti kau berpikir ini karangan bunga dari siapa ? emmm Apa jangan jangan kau berpikir ini dari zoro ? Kalau kau berpikir seperti itu kau akan membuatku sangat kecewa dan tentunya aku akan cemburu dibuatnya hihihihi. Oiya semngat ya untuk kerja di hari pertamamu setelah cuti dari sakit.

I Love You Nami

From : Law

"bagaimana kau menyukai bunga itu" terdengar suara baritone di belakang naki

Nami menoleh dan berkata "eh kau law" katanya kaget

"iyaa,, bagaimana nami ? Kau suka dengan karangan bunga ini ? "

"emm iyalaw, aku menyukainya sangat suka"

"terima kasih ya" tambahnya lagi

"iya sama sama nami"

"oh iya law, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Masalah kemarin itu"

"iya nami baiklah kalau begitu, lalu apa kau sudah siap dan sudah memikirkan jawabanmu matang matang ?"

"yosh law, aku sudah siap tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya disini, ayo masuk ke ruanganku dan mari kita bicarakan disana"

"baiklah nami"

Setelah mendapat perintah dari nami law segera mengikuti gadis yang ia cintai itu untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"silahkan duduk law"

"yosh terima kasih nami"

"jadi bwgini law" kata nami gugup

"setelah aku pikirkan semalaman kemarin, aku sudah menetapkan dan memutuskan bahawa aku,,,"

"aku tak bisa menolak untuk menjadi kekasihmu"

"apa nami ? Jadi maksutmu ? Maksutmu kau ?" teriak law

"kau,,,, kau mau menjadi kekasihku ?" teriak law tak percaya

"yosh" kata nami sambil tersenyum

"aaa terima kasih nami, aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Aku berjanji nami aku akan selalu melindungimu dan aku berjanji tak akan menyakitimu apalagi melukai perasaanmu"

"iyaa terima kasih ya law, kau mau menjadi sosok lelaki yang dewasa dan bijaksana"

"yosh, aku mencintaimu nami, aku ,, aku sangat sayang padamu"

"aku juga law"

Bersambung


	6. Chapter 6

Cinta dan Persahabatan

"selamat siang nami ku sayang" sapa law

"eh kau law, selamat siang juga"

"em,, ayo kita makan siang bersama" ajak law

"maaf law, tapi aku sedang sibuk, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan"

"tapi kan disini aku bosnya, apa kau mau menolak permintaan bosmu ini ?" goda law

"oh iya kau ini kan bos ya di rumah sakit ini, aku sampai lupa hehehe , tapi maaf ya bos saya harus menolak ajakan bos kali ini karena saya memang benar benar sedang sibuk selain itu saya juga masih mempunyai banyak pekerjaan yang harus saya selesaikan hari ini" balas nami

"ah kau ini tetap saja keras kepala, pokoknya aku tidak mau tanggung jawab ya kalau kau sampai sakit seperti kemarin itu" kata law kecewa

"ya kalaupun aku sakit, aku tak perlu khawatir karena aku punya kekasih yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakitku nanti" goda nami

"jadi hanya kekasih ni bukan calon suami ?"

"memangnya kenapa ? Kau merasa tak terima dan mau marah ? Lagipula kau kan belum melamarku ? jadi bagaimana bisa aku menyebutmu sebagai calon suamiku hihihi"

"ah terserahlah, terserah apa katamu nami " kata law kesal

"sudah sayang jangan marah ya, oiya,, segeralah makan siang, nanti aku akan menyusul"

"yosh, baiklah kalau begitu"

"ya" kata nami

Setelah kepergian law tiba tiba ada sosok laki laki berambut hijau lumut memasuki ruang kerja nami.

"oi nami"

"eh zoro kun ,apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ?"

"aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu"

"bertemu denganku ?" kata nami kaget

"yosh, "

"emm nami bagaimana keadaanmu ? Apa kau sudah sembuh ? Oiya maaf ya kemarin aku tak sempat menjengukmu"

"ya beginilah seperti yang saat ini sedang kau lihat aku sudah sembuh zoro kun, oh masalah itu tak apa apa zoro kun. Lagipula aku juga sudah tau kau itu sangat sibuk makannya kau tak sempat menjengukku"

"bukan begitu nami tapi kemarin tashigi sedang sakit jadi aku harus menungguinya di rumah sakit sampai sampai aku belum aempat untuk menjengukmu"

"maafkan aku ya"

"iya tak apa zoro kun dan kau tak perlu meminta maaf padaku"

"eh apa yang kau bilang tadi benar zoro kun ? jadi tashigi chan sedang sakit ? Dia sakit apa ?"

"kata dokter kemarin sih dia hanya kelelahan saja jadi dia butuh iatirahat total"

"oh jadi begitu ya, tapi syukurlah tashigi chan sekarang sudah sembuh"

"yosh"

Tiba tiba terdengar suara keras dari luar ruang kerja nami " sayang kenapa kau tidak jadi menyusulku ? Apa kau benar benar tidak mau makan siang ?"

Zoro kaget mendengar suara itu yang tiba tiba semakin dekat dan suara itu mulai memasuki ruang kerja nami

"eh law" kata zoro kaget

"eh tunggu,,,, tunggu ,,,"

", sayang ?" tambahnya lagi

"jadi,,, "

"oi law jadi kau dan nami ? "

"eh kau zoro sejak kapan kau berada disini ?"

"kenapa kau kaget seperti itu ? Memangnya ada yang aneh ? Lalu kenapa kalau aku dan nami jadi sepasang kekasih ? Apa itu akan menjadi masalah buatmu nantinya ?"

"bukan begitu law, jangan salah paham dulu. Justru aku malah sangat bahagia kalau sekarang kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi apa benar sekarang kalian sudah jadian ?" tanya zoro lagi

"yosh" jawab law mantap

"emm, kalau begitu selamat ya untuk kalian berdua"kata zoro

"yosh arigatou zoro"ujar law

"oiya apa yang sedang kau lakukan di ruang kerja kekasihku ini ?" tanya law

"jadi begini law sebenarnya aku ingin menjenguk nami, dan memastikan keadaannya itu, apakah dia benar benar sudah sembuh atau belum"

"emm jadi begitu ya, oiya zoro apa kau sudah makan siang ? Kalau belum ayo kita makan bersama"

"maaf law tapi aku sudah makan siang tadi di kantor"

"oh jadi begitu ya, baiklah kalau begitu"

"oi nami kalau begitu ayo kita makan bersama, katanya tadi kau mau menyusulku ? Sudah aku tunggu kau hampir 1 jam tapi kau tidak datang juga"

"oh maafkan aku law, kau tau kan pekerjaanku ini, ini saja masih banyak dan aku harus segera menyelesaikannya hari ini"

"yasudah kalau begitu biar aku telfon makanan delivery untukmu, aku tak mau kau sakit lagi nami"

"baiklah law, arigatou kau sudah mau menghawatirkan keadaanku ini"

"yosh sama sama nami"

Bersambung


	7. Chapter 7

Cinta dan Persahabatan

Terlihat di sebuah restoran yang mewah ada sosok nami dan zoro yang sedang asik mengobrol.

"zoro kun, kenapa ya mataku kok terasa perih ?"

"coba sini aku lihat, emm sepertinya ini kemasukan debu nami"

"sini biar ak tiup matamu"

Nami mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah zoro, kemudian zoro meniup mata nami dengan perlahan. Saat hendak melakukan hal itu tiba tiba ada suara teriakan yang berasal dari belakang mereka.

"oi apa yang barusan kau lakukan pada nami"

Setelah suara itu keluar zoro menoleh ke belakang dan BUKKK sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi zoro.

"oi apa yang barusan kau lakukan ? Kenapa kau memukulku law ?"

"harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa yang barusan kau lakukan dengan nami ?" teriaknya

"apa apaan ini law apa yang kau lakukan kenapa kau memukul zoro kun ?"

"zoro kun, apa kau tidak apa apa ?"

"aku tidak apa apa nami"

"ha ? Ternyata kau malah membela laki laki brengsek ini ya nami"

"ternyata kalian ini memang sama saja ya, sama sama brengsek"

"oi law kau jangan berkata seperti itu pada nami "

"oh sepertinya ada yang tidak terima, apa kau mau aku pukul lagi zoro ? Asal kau tau ya, kau dan nami ini sama sama brengsek dan kau nami jelas jelas kau sudah punya kekasih kenapa kau mau dicium laki laki lain ? Dasar wanita murahan"

"oi law apa yang kamu katakan, kau salah paham tadi mataku sakit dan zoro kun mencoba untuk meniup mataku"

"percayalah padaku law" kata nami sambil memegang tangan law. Tapi saat nami memegang tangan law tiba tiba law menampik tangan nami dan mendorong nami dengan sangat kasar sampai nami terjatuh di lantai

"au,, sakit" kata nami lirih

"nami" teriak zoro

"oi law kau ini benar benar keterlaluan ya" teriak zoro. Tak lama setelah kata kata itu keluar tiba tiba BUKKK zoro memukul law dan pukulan itu terjatuh tepat di pipi law. Melihat perlakuan zoro itu law merasa tidak terima. Law tidak mau kalah dengan zoro lalu dia membalas pukulan zoro itu. Nami yang melihat mereka berdua saling pukul merasa tidak tahan dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"hentikan law, aku bilang hentikan ! Teriak nami sambil melerai mereka berdua

"kau law, dengarkan aku, kali ini kau benar benar keterlaluan , aku kira kau ini adalah laki laki yang dewasa dan bijaksana juga tidak mudah terbawa suasana tapi sekarang aku sadar ternyata penilaianku itu salah ! Kau ,, kau ini benar benar brengsek law dan mulai sekarang kita putus jangan pernah menganggu hidupku lagi law camkan itu! kata nami sambil meneteskan air matanya

"ayo zoro kun kita pergi dari sini, jangan dekat dekat dengan laki laki brengsek ini" tambahnya dan mulai pergi meninggalkan law

"sial" kata law

Tak lama setelah kepergian nami akhirnya sampai juga di apartemen zoro.

"zoro kun sini biar aku obati lukamu"

"zoro kun maafkan aku ya gara gara aku kau jadi seperti ini" kata nami sambil mengompres lebam di muka zoro itu

"auu sakitt, pelan pelan nami" teriak zoro

"iya zoro kun ini sudah pelan pelan kok" jawab nami

"oi nami"

"iya zoro kun kenapa ?"

"emmm ,, maafkan aku ya "

"maaf untuk apa zoro kun ? Kau kan tidak ada salah padaku"

"tapi nami aku jadi merasa tidak enak padamu, gara gara aku kau jadi putus dengan law"

"eh zoro kun itu bukan salahmu, harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu karena kejadian ini aku jadi tau sifat asli law itu seperti apa"

"jadi, jadi kau tidak marah padaku nami ?"

"tentu tidak zoro kun asal kau tau aku sudah ikhlas kalau memang harus berpisah dengan law dan aku juga tidak menyesal dengan keputusanku ini " kata nami

"baguslah kalau begitu, aku ikut senang mendengarnya lagipula aku juga tidak rela kalau sahabatku ini terus bersama laki laki brengsek seperti law"

"iya zoro kun"

"oiya zoro kun aku sudah selesai mengobati lukamu, sekarang kau bisa beristirahat."

"yosh, arigatou nami"

"sama sama zoro kun, oiya zoro kun aku pulang dulu ya ini kan sudah larut malam"

"kau mau pulang ? Tidurlah disini nami, ini sudah larut malam aku tidak mau kau kenapa kenapa di jalan nantinya"

"eh , tidak usah repot repot zoro kun lagipula aku bisa kok menjaga diriku sendiri"

"tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pulang sendirian nami, kalau saja aku tidak sakit aku akan mengantarmu nami tapi untuk kali ini aku mohon tidurlah disini demi kesembuhanku"

"baiklah zoro kun kalau kau yang memintanya"

"arigatou nami"

"yosh, sama sama zoro kun"

"kalau begitu tidurlah disini dan aku akan tidur di sofa"

"eh tapi zoro kun"

"sudah aku tidak apa apa nami, cepat tidurlah"

"eh, baiklah zoro kun selamat malam

"selamat malam nami"

Bersambung


End file.
